


All Fired Up

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Thrill Seaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: From the kinkmeme: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5371444#cmt5371444"Ignis may try to act put-together and mature sometimes, but we've all seen how he high fives Prompto when the monster truck regalia jumps a cliff.So let's say Ignis is secretly a bit of a daredevil. Sneaking out with Noct as a kid was the most fun he ever had, he loves the adrenaline of a fight, he gets a thrill out of danger. And eventually, that thrill changes its nature a bit... So after a VERY intense fight where he takes one too many risks, Prompto quietly confronts him and Ignis decides now is the PERFECT time to announce that he wants to jump Prompto's bones.Bonus:He's terribly embarrassed after the adrenaline high wears off, but Prompto reciprocates his feelings and they have hot sex."This was a little challenge I took on in an effort to help fill more Promnis for the kinkmeme! I hope it is enjoyed :)





	All Fired Up

They’d made it back to the safety of the camp after just barely taking out a pack of raging Garula. It shouldn’t have been such a difficult fight in Prompto’s opinion, if Ignis had been more focused, instead of trying to ridiculous stunts with Noctis’s armiger weapons, or doing backflips with his daggers.    
  
Ignis had been getting worse recently, and Prompto felt like he was going crazy trying to point it out to the others. They’d dismiss him with platitudes about how cool and calculated Ignis is. Like he would only try that stuff if he was safe, but Prompto had noticed too many times where a slight error had sent him toppling head over heals. Of course Noctis and Gladiolus were always in the heat of battle, they couldn’t hang back like Prompto and observe this concerning behavior from afar.    
  
After dinner Prompto saw his chance to corner Ignis whilst he was packing up the kitchen supplies. Noctis and Gladiolus were exhausted from fighting and had decided to be down early so he didn’t have to worry about them eavesdropping too much, he left the tent under the pretense of helping Ignis out.    
  
He walked over trying to maintain a casual demeanor, despite being nervous.    
  
“Hey Ignis, I need to talk to you about that fight earlier.” he made sure to keep his voice low, so as not to disturb the others.   
  
Ignis raised his eyebrow, letting Prompto continue.   
  
“I’m worried, that you’re becoming to reckless. I- I know that you like to have finesse when you are fighting but today-”    
  
Ignis advanced towards Prompto, standing close. Too close. It muddled Prompto’s thoughts, he couldn’t finish his sentence. Ignis reached out brushing Prompto’s cheek with the back of his gloved hand.        
  
“W-what are you doing?” Prompto could feel a deep blush spreading across his face.    
  
“Something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” Ignis responded, his lips curling into a very familiar cocky smirk.    
  
“Ignis, this isn’t fair! You can’t just-” Prompto tried to resist as Ignis pulled him in closer, he was conflicted. Yes, he’d been thinking about Ignis in compromising ways too, though he never acted on it. He weakened, falling into the embrace, staring at Ignis’s parted lips.    
  
“I can’t just what?” Ignis teased, his eyes seemed to sparkle.    
  
Prompto shook his head as if he were trying to break a spell. “You can’t just seduce me when I’m trying to express my concern for your safety.”    
  
Ignis grinned showing no signs of stopping. He leaned in even further until their faces were nearly touching. “It’s working then?”   
  
“Cut it out! Iggy!” Prompto protested. “Listen, please. You’ve got a problem if you’re willing to mess with me just to get your blood pumping.”   
  
“I- I’m sorry. I wasn’t doing it because of that. Well. I have to admit the adrenaline rush was quite powerful and, I did enjoy it but- Prompto. It’s you.” Ignis looked thoroughly embarrassed.   
  
Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ignis was attracted to him? That didn’t seem right. He’d fantasized about it sure but.   
  
“I-is this a confession Ignis? Y-you like me?” he stammered, feeling his blush widen to the tips of his ears.    
  
“Well, yes I’m rather fond of you. Judging from your reaction, you have some similar feelings too?” Ignis admitted.   
  
“Yeah. I- I do.” he felt disoriented, this wasn’t his plan. He took in a deep breath. “So, you have to listen to me now, please stop taking so many risky maneuvers in battle. I don’t think I can stand to see you risk injury like that over and over again. Besides, there’s a much better way to get a thrill.”    
  


* * *

  
“Care to elaborate?” Ignis asked, although he was almost sure he knew the answer.   
  
Prompto didn’t respond with words, he instead reached up and locked lips with Ignis, who buckled in the embrace, as if he was losing the strength in his legs. He pulled Prompto down with him slowly, trying his best to maintain their embrace,  until they were both lying beside each other on the floor, their legs tangling. Prompto’s hands snaked their way up into Ignis’s hair, gripping it softly between slender fingers, pulling his head back slightly for a better angle.    
  
As Ignis’s need grew, so did his boldness, he broke the kiss and curled his arms around Prompto’s waist tightly, gently turning until Prompto was lying on his back against the hard rock of the haven. Ignis positioned himself on top, nudging Prompto’s legs open with his own, and finally lowering himself down into a grind. His already half hard penis slid against Prompto’s, even fully clothed the sensations were delicious.   
  
Prompto let out a tiny cry of pleasure before immediately stifling it behind his wrist. They’d managed so far to maintain silence, although the thought of getting caught fuelled Ignis’s desire. It was risky, exciting even.    
  
Ignis adjusted the pace and pressure of his thrusts, observing Prompto’s body, responding to it. Purposefully trying to get him to lose control and moan out loud. His heart raced, Prompto was right, this _was_ a better way to get a thrill.    
  
“Ig- Ignis. Please. I’m not gonna last, and I wanna do more.” Prompto whispered.    
  
Ignis immediately slowed, the words sending hot jolts down his spine. “What do you have in mind exactly?”    
  
“This.” Prompto unzipped his fly and then Ignis’s in quick succession, and taking off his gloves off he spat into his hands. Before Ignis could complain Prompto squeezed their penises together, gripping with both hands, lacing his fingers together to strengthen his purchase.    
  
The pleasure took Ignis by surprise, he had to brace himself firmly against the cold stony surface beneath them with all the force he could muster to prevent himself from collapsing down onto Prompto.          
  
Once he was sufficiently stabilized haphazardly thrust forward, fucking himself against Prompto’s hands and dick.  The saliva hadn’t been the most effective lubricant, however this just made the friction more intense. Ignis could feel every ridge of Prompto’s interlocking fingers and the hot hard flesh of their erections pushing together, a low uncontrolled moan escaped his lips.   
  
Prompto was gasping, letting out small strangled squeaks. He trembled and quaked beneath Ignis, he yelped out as he came, shaking, semen oozing out slowly, dribbling down, providing extra lubrication for Ignis.    
  
Prompto kept his hands locked together, he looked up at Ignis, flushed, panting, spent. That look was all it took to send Ignis hurtling towards completion with a few juddery thrusts, spattering all over Prompto’s shirt, then he sunk down. He really couldn’t care that he was resting face down in his own come on Prompto’s stomach.    
  
They basked warm glow of the fireplace as their breathing returned to normal.    
  
“See? I told ya.” Prompto teased.    
  
“Oh, do be quiet you’ll ruin it.” Ignis whispered back smirking.   
  


* * *

  
“Noct? Noct!” Gladiolus hissed.  
  
“Wha- what?” Noctis grumbled, he had just nodded off too.   
  
“You hear that?”   
  
Noctis tried to focus, sure enough he heard something. It sounded an awful lot like Prompto screaming? No he wasn’t in pain…  
  
“Oh gods, is that what I think it is?”   
  
“Yeah, and Iggy hasn’t come back yet either so…”  
  
“Let’s… just try to ignore it and go back to sleep.” Noctis rolled over, he felt weird. He was happy for his friends but, he really didn’t want to put up with hearing them doing _that_ every night. He resolved to bring it up in the morning.


End file.
